phantasmagorical
by Ilse'sPurpleSummer
Summary: Phantasmagorical: changing or shifting, as a scene made up of many elements. When he wins the TNA title, Austin gets a text that makes him reflect on what could have been, and maybe make a decision for his future. Rated M for Mild Language. Punk/Aries.


When Austin won the TNA World Heavyweight title, his entire world stopped. Standing there, in front of the fans who were screaming his name, the confetti raining down on him, clutching the long fought for title. All the years of crappy motels and fighting in front of crowds with less than 100 people. It had all led to this. And now he had it.

When he was finally alone backstage, he had a chance to check his phone. There were texts, everyone from his mother to Dixie Carter herself texted him or left him a voicemail to congratulate him. But there was one text that he was looking for, one text that made him laugh, made him feel nostalgic, and made him wish for what might have been. The text was from his old friend Phil Brooks, and it simply said "isn't it everything I told you it would be?"

He and Phil had come up in the indies at the same time. Hell, Austin had lost his title to Phil. There was a whole group of them- him, Phil, Colt, Bryan, Joe, Shelley and Sabin, Matt Sydal, and so many more. Looking at where they all were now made Austin grin. Phil was the WWE champion, Colt had a huge following wherever he went, Bryan had been US and World Heavyweight Champion, Shelley and Sabin had been TNA Tag champs. Matt was with WWE now, having held the Tag team championships. Joe had held practically every non WWE title there was. They'd all come so far, it was hard for him to even remember the times where they would sleep in their cars, share beds in rundown hotels, laughing and joking how no one had better wake up with morning wood.

Austin sat on the bench, dressed in his street clothes, staring at that text from Phil. He and Phil had hardly spoken in a year. Just after Phil had captured the WWE title from WWE's golden boy at Money in the Bank, he'd had some time to kill while they worked the "he left with our title" angle, so he'd come down to Florida to visit some of his old friends.

_Austin had just returned to TNA about a month ago. Phil came out to the bar the roster frequented after a taping, and it was just like old times. He stuck close to Austin, always seeming to have an arm around him or ruffling his hair or touching him somehow. Austin chalked it up to Phil just being happy to see him. He didn't really mind it that much. He'd missed his old friend. As the night wore on, Austin got buzzed- not drunk enough to need to be carried home, but enough that he was laughing at things that probably weren't that funny. He decided that maybe it was time for him to get some air. He slipped past Shelley and Sabin, who were doing drunken renditions of old Backstreet Boys songs, and out the front door. He sighed in relief at the fresh air. For once, it was not hot as balls out, and there was a nice breeze. Someone cleared their throat to the left of him, and he turned his head to see Phil leaning against the wall. Austin walked over to him and leaned there next to him. _

_ "What are you doing out here, I thought everyone was here for you," Austin said, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. Phil didn't answer, and a moment later Austin was shocked to feel a pair of lips brushing against his. His eyes flew opened to see Phil's face hovering in front of him. Before he could truly make sense of what was happening, Phil pressed his lips to Austin's more forcefully, and after a moment Austin responded, kissing him back, Part of his brain was screaming "WHAT ARE YOU DOING" but another part was saying "this is fucking amazing, go with it." Phil's hand came up and touched Austin's cheek as he deepened the kiss, nibbling at Austin's bottom lip and slipping his tongue into Austin's mouth when he gasped. Austin let his tongue dance with Phil's, he tasted like Pepsi and something else Austin couldn't identify. Phil let out a small moaning noise, but it was enough to break the spell he seemed to have over Austin. Austin pushed him away._

_ "What the hell was that?!" he exclaimed. Phil smirked at him. _

_ "Isn't it obvious?" he asked, leaning forward. Austin backed away along the wall. _

_ "I don't know what I was thinking, but I'm not gay, dude," Austin said. "And I didn't know you were either." _

_ "I'm not," Phil said. "I just don't discriminate. I like to kiss guys, and I like to kiss girls. I like dick, and I like pussy." Austin thought about that for a minute, then shook his head. _

_ "I'm gonna go inside and pretend this never happened," he mumbled. He turned to leave, and Phil grabbed his arm. _

_ "You can deny it all you want, but I know you liked it. I know you want to do it again. And when you figure that out, I'll be waiting." With that, Phil left, crossing the parking lot to his car. Austin watched him as he drove off, until the car was just a speck in the distance. _

So here he was, staring at the first contact he'd had with Phil since "the incident", as he called it in his mind. And sitting there, his title belt across his lap, he made a decision. Maybe it was adrenaline, maybe it was temporary insanity, or maybe it was him, finally getting tired of fighting what he knew he wanted. He hit reply, typed in what he had to say, then pressed send before he could change his mind. He watched the phone until the little check mark indicated that the message had been sent.

To: Phil

it absolutely was. you were right. about everything.

-Austin

Somehow, he knew Phil would understand.


End file.
